The present invention relates to a grid, and especially to a grid having a fixing seat for being passed through by a rope. The grid is pivotally installed to a base so that the base can be installed steadily. As the grid is collided, it will fall down by nature, thereby, it being used safely and conveniently.
In general, the training of hurdling, the runway is disposed with a plurality of grids for being stumbled by the runners. However, in general, the grids are not suitable to a younger. Especially, for new young contestants, it is difficult to continuously stumble over the grids.
Moreover, the current grids are disposed independently and thus wider frames are necessary for steadily installing a grid to stand uprightly However, a wide frame will cause a grid to be difficult to fall down as it is collided. As a result, the runner that collides the grid will fall down and is hurt. Therefore, the prior art design is not an ideal one, and thus it is necessary to have a novel design which may improve the defects in the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable grid having a base with a predetermined width, wherein each of two ends of the base has a respective fixing portion, each fixing portion having a through hole for being passed through by a rope. Each fixing portion has a clamping device for fixing the rope. By the pulling force of the rope, the base can be installed steadily. The base is pivotally installed with an adjustable grid. A positioning device is installed between the base and the grid for positioning the grid as the grid stands uprightly. Therefore, the users may stumble over the grid and the grid may fall down as it is collided.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable grid, wherein the fixing portion has a clamping device for fixing the rope, thereby, the respective position between the base and the rope being adjustable. Further, the distance between two bases is adjustable. The joint portion of the grid is moveable in the stand tube for adjusting the elevation of the grid for matching the requirements of users.